Pokemon Kanto journey (abandoned)
by NinjaShikazu
Summary: This is story of a boy named Kenneth. He begins his own journey to challenge gym and enter a league. How will his journey go? Who will be his friends and rivals? What obstacle will come in his way?
1. Prologue

**Kanto journey**

 **Prologue**

"Kenneth, Kenneth" Ken's mother wakes him up

"Just few more minutes Mom" he replied

"You don't want to be late to go to Professor Oak" she said

Kenneth wakes up instantly and run towards bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath. He wears a jeans pant and black T-shirt and wears a blue checks shirt above it. He quickly eats his breakfast and packs his bag. Later a bell rings Kenneth opened the door to see Nick smiling at him

Nick is Kenneth's childhood friend and best friend.

"So, ready to head out Ken. We don't want to be late" he said

"Yeah just give me few seconds" Kenneth replied

Kenneth head towards his mother he gives a big hug and says his good bye

Kenneth and Nick head towards professor Oak's lab

"So, what are you going to do when you get your first Pokémon?" Nick asked

"You know go on journey meet other Pokémon and maybe catch them, earn all eight gym badges and compete in league. Just like my big brother Alex" he answered

Alex is Kenneth's big brother who went on journey in Jhoto.

"What about you?" Kenneth asked

"To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing. I just want to see the whole world and Pokémon "Nick said

"Maybe you should go on journey like me" Kenneth said

"Let's not talk about it" Nick said

"If you say so"

Kenneth and Nick arrived at Professor Oak's lab and see Gary. Gary is Professor Oak's grandson who also wants to compete in league

"Good morning fellow trainers" Professor welcomed us in lab and opens a briefcase containing three Poke balls. He sends out all three Pokémon to show us

"This is Bulbasaur a grass type Pokémon

This is Charmander a fire type Pokémon

And this is Squirtle a water type Pokémon". He said showing all three Pokémon

"Now you can select one Pokémon. So, who is going to choose first" he asked

Kenneth, Nick and Gary exchange a look. No one made move

"Ok, I will choose first" Kenneth takes step ahead and looks at each Pokémon

"Bulba-bulbasaur"

"Cha-charmander"

"Squirtle-squirtle-squirtle"

"Hmm which one should I choose?"


	2. The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER 1: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

"I choose charmander" Kenneth picks up Charmander and pets it "cha-charmander".

"Then I choose squirtle" Gary said.

"Well I will take bulbasaur" Nick said.

"So, you all made your mind" Professor asked.

"Yeah" Kenneth said.

"Now that we all got our Pokémon. Who wants a battle?" Gary asked while looking at Nick and Kenneth.

"Now is not a time for battle" Nick said.

"I will battle you" Kenneth said.

Kenneth, Nick, Gary and Professor walk towards an open lawn. Kenneth and Gary take their position.

"I will be referee for this match" Professor takes their position and announces the rules.

"This is one on one match if either side of Pokémon is unable to battle losses the match".

"Charmander use growl and then scratch" Kenneth commanded his Pokémon.

"Squirtle dodge it".

Gary's Squitle dodges all the attacks.

"Now use tackle".

Charmander takes a direct hit but thanks to growl it did not took much damage.

"Charmander use growl again and again" Kenneth yelled.

Squirtle uses tackle again but it did not do much damage.

"Now is your chance use scratch".

Charmander used many scratch attack. Squirtle fell down and fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle charmander wins. The victory goes to Kenneth" Professor announced.

"Oh Yes!" Kenneth picks up charmander and pets it.

"You just won by luck" Gary smirks and walks away.

"Hey Ken, that was amazing battle. I would like to battle you next time. See you later" Nick said while putting his hand on Kenneth's shoulder and then leaves lab.

"I will see you around next time" Kenneth said and leaves Lab.

"Good thing that I brought Kanto map with me. So, the closest gym is in Viridian city".

As Kenneth heads towards Viridian city. He sees a pidgy.

"A pidgy, I think I should catch it. Go! Charmander use scratch.

Charmander lands a direct hit. The wild pidgey used quick attack.

"Whoa! That was fast. It doesn't matter use scratch again".

The wild pidgey falls to ground.

"This is my chance. Oh! No I don't have Poke ball "cha".

The wild pidgey runs away.

"Next time I better come prepared "Kenneth sighs.

Just then charmander breaths fire.

"Huh. I think charmander just learned ember.

After walking for few minutes. Kenneth arrives is Viridian city. He goes in Pokémon center and gets his Pokémon healed up. Then he goes in Poke mart. A shop keeper looks at Ken and says"hey you must be Kenneth right".

"How would you know" Ken asked.

"Professor Oak told me you where coming. Here take this parcel. Can you deliver it to Professor?" he asked.

"Uhh… sure" Kenneth puts the parcel in his back and head towards Professor Oak's lab.

Ken arrives at Oak's lab and hand it over to Professor. Soon later Gary and Nick enter.

"Why did you called us back" Gary asked.

"Before you go to your journey takes this Poke dex. It's advance technology that gives you information. About Pokémon you have seen. Also take this Poke ball".

Professor hands over Poke dex and five Poke ball to everyone. Ken heads back towards Viridian city. While heading towards Viridian city he catches a rattata. He arrives at Viridian city gym but it's closed.

"Why is this gym closed" Ken said.

"This gym is always closed".

Ken turns around to see an old man.

"When is it going to open" Ken asked.

"I don't know nobody knows who gym leader is" the old man said.

"Well there is another gym in Pewter city" the man said.

Kenneth quickly opens his map to see where it is.

"I need to head towards north from here".

Kenneth enters in Viridian City. After walking for few moments he sees a Pikachu eating some berries. Kenneth sends out his rattata.

"Rattata I choose you. Use quick attack" Kenneth commands his Pokémon. The wild Pikachu takes a direct hit. The wild Pikachu uses thunder shock. Rattata quickly faints.

"No! Rattata" Kenneth switches to charmander. "Charmander use ember" charmander's ember attack deals lot of damage. "Now is my chance. Go! Poke ball." The poke ball shakes for few moments and stops

"Yeah! I caught a Pikachu""cha-charmander"

After battling other trainers and making his team stronger. Kenneth finally arrives in Pewter city

"Pewter city gym here I come"


	3. Hard as a Rock

**Chapter 2: Hard As a Rock**

Kenneth gets in Pokémon center and heals his Pokémon. He heads towards Pewter city gym.

"Finally I'm here Pewter city gym." Kenneth said as he heads in the gym. Then he sees a man standing on other side of battle.

"Welcome to Pewter city gym and I'm Brock the gym leader" Brock said

"I… I'm here to challenge you for gym badge" Kenneth said nervously

Then a referee appears and announces the rule "This battle is going to be two on two. Trainer is allowed to switch their Pokémon. When either side of Pokémon is unable the opposite side wins. Let the battle begin"

"Geodude I choose you" Brock calls out his Pokémon

"I have type disadvantage but I have no choice. Go! Rattata"

"You can have your first move" Brock said

"Fine by me Rattata use quick attack"

Rattata lands many quick attacks but Geodude looks unfazed.

"Geodude use tackle" Geodude lunges at rattata but with rattata's speed it easily dodges it

"Rattata use tackle"

"Geodude defense curl and the grab Rattata and toss it up" Geodude grabs Rattata and throws it up

"Now finish it using tackle" Geodude tackles Rattata and It faints

"Rattata is unable to battle Geodude wins" referee says

"Rattata return you deserve some rest" Kenneth switches Rattata with charmander.

"I'm counting on you charmander." "Cha-charmander"

"Charmander use ember" Brock's Geodude looks unfazed but it got burned from that ember. Geodude took some damage from burn.

"Now use scratch again and again" Charmander viciously attack. Brock's Geodude faints

"Not bad for a beginner "Brock says after switching to other Pokémon

"Go! Onix I choose you "Onix comes out and roars

"It's huge but that doesn't matters. The bigger they are the harder they fall" Kenneth said

"Charmander use ember" Charmander uses ember but Onix easily dodges it. "Now Onix use bind" Onix circles Charmander and binds it."No! Charmander brake free. Charmander struggles but is unable to break free. "Now Onix use tackle" Onix lands a direct hit and Charmander faints.

"No! Charmander" Kenneth runs towards Charmander and picks him up. "Charmander are you okay" Kenneth said. "Cha"

"Take him to Pokémon center and come back when you get stronger." Brock said

Kenneth nods and runs towards Pokémon center. Nurse Joy takes Kenneth's Rattata and Charmander into emergency room and takes care of Pokémon. After few hours later nurse Joy and Chansey comes out with stretcher

"Your Pokémon are fully healed and they are battle ready." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you very much" Kenneth says and leaves to Pokémon center

"I need to train my Pokémon and make them stronger. I will go back to Viridian forest and battle some other trainers." Kenneth heads back to Viridian forest. There he sees a familiar face.

"Key, Nick how are you doing?" Kenneth and Nick fist bump each other. "I went back home to get Kanto map" he replied. "So, did you made up your mind?" Kenneth asked. Nick nods and says "Yes, I'm also going on journey like you. I also got a boulder badge from Brock." "Whoa! You already got you gym badge. I tried but I failed miserably" Kenneth said. "Well, it was piece of cake for me Bulbasaur solo all his Pokémon. "That's because you have type advantage" Kenneth said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Nick says annoyingly. "Hey, I want to battle you" Nick said. "Yes let's do it. How many Pokémon do you have?" Kenneth asks. "Three" Nick replies." Good then we will have three on three battles" Kenneth said. "Challenge accepted" Nick says

Kenneth and Nick stand in an open field. Both gets ready to battle

"I will go first" Nick said. "Go! Butterfree I choose you"

"A bug and flying type then I choose Pikachu". "Pikachu use quick attack". Pikachu attack Butterfree with speed.

"Butter free us stun spores". Butterfree's stun spores paralysis Pikachu

"Pikachu use thunder shock". Pikachu tries to attack but is paralyzed by stun spores.

"Now Butterfree use confusion" Butterfree's confusion hit's Pikachu and it faints.

"No Pikachu!" Kenneth calls Pikachu back. "Take a good rest". "Rattata I choose you"

"Butterfree use gust". Butterfree's gust pushes Rattata back but Rattata brace it self

"Now is your chance use quick attack". Rattata runs in speed and attacks. "Finish it off with hyper fang" Rattata quickly use hyper fang and Butterfree faints.

"Now we are even" Nick says and the sends out Pidgey. Your Rattata may have speed but you can't out run my Pidgey. "Now use quick attack over and over". Pidgey viciously land quick attack and Rattata faints.

"Rattata you did good job now take a rest. Go Charmander use ember over and over". Pidgy dodges every ember attack

"Pidgy use quick attack". Pidgey attacks Charamnder

"Now Charmander jump on Pidgey's back" Kenneth commands. Charmander jumps on Pidgey's back. "Now finish it off with Ember". Charmander use ember and Pidgey faints.

"Whoa! Did not see that coming but can you beat my next Pokémon. Go Ivysaur"

"Your Bulbasaur evolved but that won't matter go use ember". Kenneth commanded. Charmander uses ember but Ivysaur dodges

"Ivysaur use leach seed" the seed lands directly on Charmander and wraps him in vines. Charmander struggles but is unable to break free.

"Now Ivysaur use vine whip again and again. Ivysaur viciously attack Charmander.

"Charmander do something quick" but Charmander took lots of hits and is unable to move.

Suddenly Charmander starts to glow. "Huh what's happening?" Kenneth said. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. Kenneth runs toward Charmeleon and hugs him. "Yes! My Charmander evolved into Charmeleon but let's finish this battle". Nick nods

"Ivysaur use leach seed again" the seed heads to Charmeleon

"Use ember on that seed" ember burns that seed

"Now finish it off with ember" Ivysaur takes direct attack from ember and faints

"Ivysaur return you deserve a good rest". Nick said. "That was amazing battle" Nick said but Kenneth is in deep thoughts. "KEN, are you listening." Nick yells. "That's it I know what to do" Kenneth talks to himself. "What are you saying?" Nick asked. "Brocks Pokémon may have good defense but they lack speed and that's its weakness" Kenneth said. I just have to increase my Pokémon's speed and then Brock would never know what hit him". "That's brilliant idea but first let's go to Pokémon center and take some rest.


	4. Defense Verses Speed

**Chapter 3: Defense Verses Speed**

After taking some rest in Pokémon center. Kenneth and Nick heads towards Pewter city gym.

"I think your strategy is going to work fine" Nick said. "Here is hoping" Kenneth replies.

Both of them arrive in Pewter city gym.

"You came back again" Brock said. Kenneth says "I want a rematch".

"You got your rematch" Brock replies.

"Go Geoudude" Brock sends out his Geodude. "Rattata I choose you"

"I will take a seat" Nick said as he heads towards a nearby bench.

"Rattata use quick attack and then hyper fang. Rattata quickly attacks and then uses hyper fang. Geodude flinches. "So you increased speed of your Pokémon" Brock said. "Your Pokémon may have high defense but you lack speed" Kenneth said.

"Rattata use hyper fang again and again". Rattata unleashes hyper fang while dodging every tackle attack from Geodude. After many successful hyper fangs Geodude faints.

"I'm impressed" Brock says as he calls back his Pokémon. "But how will you defeat my Onix" he says while sending out his Onix.

"Rattata climb on Onix's head and use hyper fang" Kenneth said. While Onix go for tackle attack Rattata dodges attack and climb on Onix head and uses hyper fang on its fin. Onix roars painfully.

"Onix shake Rattata out and then use bind" Brock commands. Onix shakes of Rattata and then binds it with its tail. "Now use tackle again and again". Onix binds Rattata strongly and tackles. Then Onix toss Rattata in air and tackles again. Rattata faints.

"Thanks Rattata take good rest Charmeleon I choose you" Kenneth said while he calls back his Rattata and sends Charmeleon

"Your Charmander evolved "Brock said. "Yeah and he is stronger too" Kenneth said.

"Charmeleon use ember" Kenneth orders. Onix easily dodges. "Onix use bind". Onix circles around Charmeleon and binds him. "No Charmeleon try to break free". Charmeleon struggles but is unable to escape. Onix uses tackle again and again. Charmeleon is exhausted and took too much damage

"That's it, use ember on Onix" Kenneth said. Charmeleon uses ember and Onix is burned. Charmeleon breaks free.

"Now Charmeleon climb on Onix's head and then use ember". Charmeleon runs towards Onix while dodging all its attack. He climbs on Onix's head.

"Shake him out" Brock says but Charmeleon holds tightly. "Finish it off with another ember" Kenneth says. Charmeleon uses ember and Onix falls and faints. "Yeah we did it" Kenneth says as he runs towards Charmeleon and hugs him. Charmeleon licks Kenneth.

"As a proof of your victory I present you a boulder badge" Brock says while giving Kenneth the badges

"Yes I got a boulder badge". "Congratulation on your first gym badge" Brock says while shaking Kenneth hand

Kenneth and Nick leave Pewter city gym and goes to Pokémon center. They take some rest. After few hours Kenneth opens his Kanto map."Let's see where is the next "Kenneth said. "Cerulean city" Kenneth looks up to see Nick smiling at him. "It's right through Mt Moon" he said. "Ken, can I come with you" Nick asked. "Sure, why not?" Kenneth replied.

Nick and Kenneth heads towards Mt Moon.


	5. Rock and Roll

**Chapter 4: Rock and Roll**

As Kenneth and Nick heads towards Mt Moon they see a Geodude approaching. "Geo-geodude". "What is it trying to say" Nick asks. "I think it wants to follow it" Kenneth replied. "Geo-geo-geodude". "Let's follow it" Kenneth says. The wild Geodude leads them to a cave. They head inside. "Its pitch black I can't see a thing" Nick says. Kenneth smile and says "I have an idea, Charmeleon I choose you". "Can you show us light with your fire? As Geodude takes them out of cave. They see a man in lab suite who is tied with ropes and two men in black clothes with 'r' on their chest. They are doing work on a machine. "Hey what's going on" Kenneth said steps. "Yeah, let him go" Nick said. "Get lost kids" one of the men said. "Please help me" the man in lab coat said.

"Go Ekans and Koffing" the two of them sends their Pokémon. "If you want a battle let's do this" Nick said. "If we win you will leave that man alone". "And if we win all of your Pokémon belongs to us" one of the man said. "Fine by me" Kenneth said. "Uhh… Ken you sure about this" Nick asked. Kenneth nods and said "Yeah". "Go Charmeleon and Pikachu" Kenneth says. "Wait let me help you" Nick said. "No, go help that man in lab coat. Nick runs toward a man in lab coat.

"Ekans use poison sting and Koffing use smog" They both said. Charmeleon doges attack but Pikachu get's direct hit and get's poisoned. "No Pikachu" Kenneth yelled. "Charmeleon use ember on Koffing and Pikachu use Thunder shock" Kenneth said. Both of their Pokémon dodges and they attack Pikachu with poison sting and smog. Pikachu faints. Meanwhile Nick unties the man in lab coat. "Are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah I'm okay" the man said. Back where Kenneth is battling those guys in black clothes. "Charmeleon use ember on Koffing then on Ekans. Koffing gets direct hit from ember and Ekans also. They both fall down together. "Now finish them off with ember" Chameleon's ember hit both of them and faints. "How did we lose to a boy?" one of them said. "Now all of you leave" Kenneth said. "You may have won today but you will never defeat 'Team Rocket' again. Both of team rocket member runs away. Kenneth goes towards Nick. "Thank you ohh where are my manners my name is Aiden and I'm a scientist" he said

"Hello my name is Kenneth and this is my best friend" Kenneth said while he points towards Nick. "Hi my name is Nick". "Why did they tie you" Kenneth asked. "As I said I'm a scientist who works on reviewing ancient Pokémon from their fossils" Aiden said.

"Is this your Geodude?" Kenneth asked. "No It tried to save me but it was outnumbered and it retreated" Aiden said. "Well, you should thank it because it led us to you" Kenneth said. Geodude blushes.

"I've got two fossils a dome fossil and a helix fossil" Aiden said while showing those fossils. "Whoa I have never seen fossil so close before" Kenneth said. "Me too" Nick said. "Where you two heading" Aiden asks. "Towards Cerulean city" Nick replied. "You are not that far its right trough that cave" Aiden said. "Where are you headed" Kenneth asks. "Towards Cinnabar Island" Aiden said.

Both Kenneth and Nick head towards Cerulean city. They suddenly hear a voice coming from behind. They turned around to see the same Geodude coming towards them. "Geo-geodude". "Hey I think this Geodude likes you" Nick said. Geodude nods. "Hey Geodude you want to come with me?" Geodude jumps on Kenneth. "I take that as a yes" Kenneth said as he remove a Poke ball from his bag and throws it up. Geodude jumps and touches the poke ball. "Yeah I got a Geodude"


	6. Friends and Rivals

**Chapter 5: Friends and Rivals**

As Kenneth and Nick heads towards Cerulean city they decide to take a break from their journey. Kenneth starts to make camp fire. "Charmeleon use ember those logs" Kenneth said. Charmeleon uses ember and lights the camp fire. "Hey everyone meet Geodude our new friend. Every Kenneth and Nick's Pokémon says hi to Geodude. Nick gives food to all Pokémon. "Looks like they are getting along" Nick said. "Yeah that's good thing" Kenneth replied.

Suddenly they spot a familiar face. "Hey Gary over here" Kenneth calls him while waving his hands at him. "Oh, It's you what do you want?" he asked. "How are you how many badge do you have?" Kenneth asked. Gary smirks and says "Three". "Let's see how strong you are. Let's have three on three battle what do you say "Gary asked. "Fine" Kenneth said.

Both Kenneth and Gary take their position. Nick volunteer as referee. "This battle will be three on three. Trainers are allowed to switch Pokémon. When opposite side of Pokémon are unable to battle they win. Let the battle begin! Nick said.

"Go Pidgeotto" Gary call out Pidgeotto. "In that case, go Geodude" Kenneth calls his Pokémon. "Pidgeotto use quick attack" Pidgeotto begins its attack. "Geodude use defense curl" Geodude blocks every attack from Pidgeotto. "Now use rock throw again and again" Geodude attacks but Pidgeotto dodges every attack. "Use quick attack again and again" Gary said. Pidgeotto attacks non-stop but Geodude is unfazed. "Now use rock throw" Kenneth said. The rock throw from Geodude hits directly on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto falls and faints. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle Geodude wins" Nick announces. Gary withdraws his Pidgeotto and sends Rattata. "Let's see who's Rattata is stronger go! Rattata" Kenneth withdraws his Geodude and sends Rattata. "Rattata use quick attack" Gary said. "Quick attack as well" Kenneth said. Both Rattata attack with same speed and power. "Rattata use hyper fang" Kenneth said. Kenneth's Rattata goes for hyper fang but missed. Gary's Rattata counters with tackle.

"Use quick attack" Gary said. "You too" Kenneth said. Both attack simultaneously. Both Rattata faints. "Both Rattata are unable to battle it's a tie. "Go! Geodude" Kenneth sends his Pokémon. "Wartortle I choose you" Gary sends out his Pokémon. "Whoa your Squirtle evolved Geodude use rock throw" Kenneth said. Geodude attacks but Wartortle uses withdraw to block it. "Wartortle use bubble" Gary said. Wartortle launches bubble attack Geodude uses defense curl to block it but takes lot of damage. "Wartortle finish it off with water gun. Wartortle makes direct hit on Geodude and it faints. "Geodude is unable to battle Wartortle wins" Nick announces. "You did well now take some rest Go! Pikachu" Kenneth sends out Pikachu. "Pikacu use thunder shock" Kenneth commanded. Pikachu uses thunder shock Wartortle easily dodges. "Wartortle use water gun" Gary commanded. "Pikacu uses thunder shock on water gun" Kenneth commanded. Pikachu's thunder shock and Wartortle's water gun intercept. Both took damage from each other's attack.

Wartortle falls down. "That's it use quick attack to finish it off" Kenneth said. Pikachu goes as fast as can but Wartortle gets up and dodges. "Wartortle use skull bash" Gary ordered. Wartortle lands direct hit from skull bash and Pikachu faints. "Pikachu is unable to battle Wartortle wins which means winner is Gary" Nick said. "You did good Pikachu now take some rest" Kenneth said while withdrawing Pikachu in Poke ball.

"Hmm so, it means you did got lucky from last battle and now you ran out of your luck LOSER" Gary said while laughing at Kenneth. "The nerve of that guy" Nick said angrily. "Calm down Nick and you listen when we battle next time I will win" Kenneth said. "We will see about that see you later" Gary says as he walks away.

"Ken, this is time to part away" Nick said. "Wait, why?" Kenneth said. "I don't think I am ready for next gym I will do some training" Nick said. "Ok, see you again next time" Kenneth said while shaking their hand. Kenneth and Nick part away and Kenneth heads towards Cerulean city.


	7. Showdown in Cerulean City Gym

**Chapter 6:** **Showdown in Cerulean City Gym**

Kenneth finally arrives in Cerulean city. He goes to Pokémon center and gets his Pokémon battle ready. Then he directly heads towards Cerulean city gym. He enters and sees a water battle field with few circles on each side. Kenneth steps up and says "I'm here to challenge Gym leader of Cerulean city gym". Suddenly a girl in orange hair stands up in her swimming suit and says "That would be me". "I'm Misty the gym leader of Cerulean city and I accept your challenge" she said while sending her Staryu.

A referee comes and explains the rules "This will be two on two battles when either side of Pokémon is unable to battle. The opposite side wins and only trainer is allowed to switch. Now let the battle begin".

"A Staryu it's a water type Pokémon this will be a piece of cake go Pikachu" Kenneth said cockily. "Let's finish this with thunder shock" Kenneth said. Staryu doges all the thunder shock. "Staryu use water gun" Misty said. "Pikachu use quick attack to dodge it and then use thunder shock" Kenneth said. Pikachu dodges water gun then goes for thunder shock. "Now use tackle" Misty commands. Before Pikachu can attack Staryu tackle and sends it flying. "Now finish it off with water gun" Misty said. Before Pikachu can land Staryu's water gun hits Pikachu and Pikachu faints."Pikachu is unable to battle Staryu wins" the referee said. "Pikachu are u alright" Kenneth said. "You did best now take some rest" Kenneth said as he withdraws Pikachu.

Kenneth speaks for himself in mind " _How am I going to win Charmeleon and Geodude have type disadvantage. I have no choice but to use Rattata"_. "Rattata I choose you "Kenneth said. "Rattata use quick attack and then use hyper fang" Kenneth said. "Staryu use water gun" Misty said. Rattata quickly maneuver from land to land while also dodging Staryu's water gun and quick attacks Staryu and uses hyper fang. "Rattata now toss it up and quick attack" Kenneth said. Rattata throws Staryu in air and finish it off with quick attack. Staryu faints. "Staryu is unable to battle Rattata wins" referee said.

Suddenly Rattata starts to glove. "Yes! My Rattata is evolving" Kenneth said. Kenneth's Rattata evolves into Raticate. "Staryu return go Starmie" Misty said while switching her Pokémon. "Starmie use bubble beam" Misty ordered. "Raticate dodge then use quick attack" Kenneth said. Raticate dodges all Starmie's attack and uses quick attack. Starmie takes a direct hit.

"Starmie use water gun" Misty said. Before Raticate could move Starmie's water gun makes direct hit on Raticate. Raticate falls down. " _Raticate must be exhausted from the last battle but I know Raticate can make it"_ Kenneth talked to himself in his mind. Raticate struggles to get up but finally stands up. "Yes I know you can do it now use quick attack followed by hyper fang. Raticate attacks with speed and then uses hyper fang multiple time Satrmie flinched. "Finish it off with quick attack" Kenneth said. Raticate uses quick attack and Starmie faints. "Starmie is unable to battle Raticate wins. That means victory goes to Kenneth" referee said.

"Yeah we did it you are the best" Kenneth said while he pets Raticate. "You battle well but you were very cocky and that was your downfall" Misty said. "I know just because I got type advantage I thought it was easy win. I will keep that in mind" Kenneth said. "As a proof of your victory I give you cascade badge" Misty said while giving the badge to Kenneth. "Yeah I got a cascade badge" Kenneth said as he puts the badge in badge case.


	8. Tag Team Battle

**Chapter 7: Tag Team Battle**

After a gym battle in Cerulean city Kenneth earns his second badge. As he heads towards Vermilion city. He encounters many Pokémon trainers he won some match and lost some match. He finally arrives in Vermilion city and gets his Pokémon healed. Then he sees a cruise ship ported. "Whoa I have never seen a cruise ship so close" Kenneth said. "Want to take a look inside" someone from behind said. Kenneth turns around to see Nick. "Hey, Nick how are you?" Kenneth said. "I'm fine so what do you say want to go on cruise I have got one extra ticket" Nick said. "Sure, the gym isn't going anywhere" Kenneth said.

Kenneth and Nick enter in ship. Then they go to battle hall there they saw twins tag battling with other trainer. The twins easily defeat other trainer. "Is there any one stronger trainer" one of the twins said. "Ken, I think we can take out this bunch of armature" Nick said while smiling. "Calm down don't be cocky "Kenneth said. "What do you say we battle next?" Nick asked. "Fine but don't get cocky" Kenneth said while he reminds he's battle with Misty. "Alright then shall we" Nick said. "Hey you we both would like to battle with you" Nick said to the twins.

"My name is Mark and this is my twin brother" one of the twins said. "Hi my name is Shawn" the other twin said. "I am Nick and this is my best friend" Nick said while pointing at Kenneth. "Hi I am Kenneth let's get started" Kenneth said. "Go Butterfree" "You to Beedrill" both of them send out there Pokémon.

"Then I choose Ivysaur" Nick sends out his Pokémon. "In that case Charmeleon I choose you" Kenneth sends his Pokémon. "Butterfree use stun spores" Shawn said. Butterfree's stun spores heads towards them but Charmeleon's ember attack burns all the spores. "Charmeleon use ember on Butterfree" Kenneth said. Charmeleon attacks but Butterfree dodges. "Butterfree use confusion on Ivysaur" Shawn said. "Beedrill use twineeddle on Ivysaur" Mark said. Butterfree's confusion lifts Ivysaur in air while Beedrill uses twineedle on Ivysaur. "Charmeleon help Ivysaur use ember on Butterfree" Kenneth said. Charmeleon's ember hits directly on Butterfree causing to let Ivysaur move and it dodges Beedrill's attack.

"Ivysaur use leach seed on Beedrill" Nick said. The seed directly hits on Beedrill. "Nick I have a plan" Kenneth said as he whispers in Nick's ears. "Charmeleon use scratch attack on Butterfree" Kenneth said. Charmeleon attacks making direct hits. "Now Charmeleon catch Butterfree and throw it on Beedrill" Kenneth said. Charmeleon grabs Butterfree and throws it on Beedrill. "Now Ivysaur use vine whip to bind both of them" Nick said. Ivysaur's vine whip binds both of them. "NO!" both twins yelled. "Now Charmeleon use ember" Kenneth said. "And Ivysaur use razor leafs" Nick said. Both ember and razor leaf makes direct hit on Butterfree and Beedrill both Pokémon faints. "Yeah we did it" Nick said. "Yeah nice teamwork" Kenneth said as he high five Nick. Charlemeon and Ivysaur fist bump each other.

"It was a nice battle you" Shawn said. "Yeah same here" Kenneth said while he hand shake each other. "Ken we need to go before the ship leaves" Nick said. "Yeah" Kenneth said while nodding. Kenneth and Nick get out from ship before it leaves. "Ken goodbye it was nice battling side by side" Nick said. "Wait? What? Where are you going?" Kenneth asked. "I'm going back to Cerulean city to get my badge" Nick replied. "Well good luck to you" Kenneth said. "See you later Ken" Nick said.


	9. Electric Showdown

**Chapter 8: Electric Showdown**

Kenneth heals his Pokémon to get them battle ready for next gym. He enters Vermilion city gym. "Uh I am Kenneth from Pallet town. I am here to challenge for gym battle" Kenneth said nervously. "I am lieutenant surge and welcome to Vermilion city gym" he said. Before they get started a referee announces rules "this will be there on three battle. When either side of Pokémon is unable to battle opposite side wins. Only challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon. Now let the battle begin! "Voltorb I choose you" Surge sends out his Pokémon. "Raticate I choose you" Kenneth sends his Pokémon. "Voltorb use sonic boom" Surge ordered. "Raticate dodge then use quick attack" Kenneth said. Raticate dodges and quick attack Voltorb. "Raticate use hyper fang" Kenneth said. Raticate uses hyper fang on Voltorb. "Voltorb use thunder wave" Surge said. Voltorb's thunder wave makes direct contact and Raticate become paralyzed.

"Voltorb use sonic boom" Surge ordered. "Raticate dodge it" Kenneth said. Before Raticate can dodge it gets paralyzed and not able to move Voltorb's sonic boom makes direct hit on Raticate and it faints. "Raticate is unable to battle Voltorb wins" referee announces. "Raticate return you did your best" Kenneth withdraws his Pokémon. "Pikachu I choose you" Kenneth sends his Pokémon. "Pikachu use quick attack and then thunder shock" Kenneth said. "Volt orb use sonic boom" Surge said. Pikachu uses quick attack while also dodging sonic boom. Pikachu then uses thunder shock. It makes direct hit on Voltorb faints. "Voltorb is unable to battle Pikachu wins" referee announces

"Now let's see whose Pikachu is stronger" Surge said as withdraw Voltorb and sends out his Pikachu. "Pikachu return" Kenneth calls Pikachu back. "Eh… What?" Surge said shockingly. "Geodude I choose you" Kenneth send out Geodude. "I am playing with type advantage" Kenneth said. "Pikachu use quick attack again and again" Surge said.

"Geodude use defense curl" Kenneth said.

Pikachu unleash barrage of quick attack but Geodude is unfazed. "Geodude use rock throw again and again" Kenneth said. Geodude uses rock throw Pikachu dodges most of them but gets hit by one of them. Geodude's rock throw sends Pikachu flying on other side of battlefield. "Now finish it off with tackle" Kenneth said. Geodude's tackle hit Pikachu and it faints. "Pikachu is unable to battle Geodude wins" referee announces.

"Pikachu return go Raichu" Surge sends he's last Pokémon. "Geodude return take some rest go Pikachu" Kenneth switches to Pikachu. "Raichu give it a thunderbolt" Surge yelled. "Pikachu dodge it then use quick attack" Kenneth said. Pikachu dodges thunderbolt and lands direct hit from quick attack. Raichu's static ability paralyzed Pikachu. "OH NO!" Kenneth said worriedly. "Raichu give it a thunderbolt" Surge said. Raichu's thunderbolt hit directly on paralyzed Pikachu it falls down and faints. "Pikachu is unable to battle Raichu wins" referee announces. "Pikachu return thank you Geodude I choose you" Kenneth sends Geodude out. "OH NO" Surge yelled. "What is it?" Kenneth asked. "My… my Raichu doesn't know any moves other than electric type" Surge said. Kenneth tries not to laugh but he burst out laughing. "Alright Geodude use rock throw again and again" Kenneth said while laughing.

Lt Surge is not even giving orders to his Pokémon. After taking few hits from rock throw Raichu faints. Raichu is unable to battle Geodude wins. That means the victory goes to Kenneth. "YES! We did it" Kenneth joyfully said. Geodude jumps on Kenneth he falls to ground. "Hey you are heavy" Kenneth said. "Well you won fare and square. Here take this thunder badge. "Alright I got a thunder badge" Kenneth said. "Geo-geodude" Geodude cheered as well.


	10. Battle in Celadon City

**Chapter 9: Battle in Celadon City**

After earning his third gym badge in Saffron city. Kenneth arrives in Celadon city. He goes into Pokémon center. There he sees a familiar face. "Hey Nick how are you" Kenneth asked. "I'm fine, I just got my fourth gym badges what about you" Nick asked. "Ohh… uhh… I got three badges" Kenneth said. "Well, I am joining in small tournament maybe you should participate" Nick said while smiling. "A tournament that's great now I can see how strong my Pokémon are" Kenneth said.

Nick leads Kenneth in tournament event in Celadon City. "Looks like we got tough challenge" Nick said but Kenneth is looking in other direction. "Ken, are you listening" Nick said. "Look over there Gary is also in this event" Kenneth said. "Wait first you need to register your name" Nick said as he stops Kenneth from going towards Gary. "Yeah I will go" Kenneth said and registers his name.

After few moments later a host stands with mike in his hand. "Hello everyone this event will start in few minutes but before that we welcome our judge the one and only Erika the Celadon city gym leader". "So she is the gym leader" Kenneth said. "Now that our judge and guest are arrived. I announce the rules we will start from top thirty-two this battle will be one on one. The winner will get vitamins for there Pokémon. Now I will announce match".

"Match no 1 Nick vs. Luis"

After announcing many other matches.

"Match no 16 Kenneth vs. Liam"

"Nick you are first good luck" Kenneth said. "See you in finals" Nick said

Nick's Ivysaur wins his match with ease

After few minutes later next is Kenneth's match. Kenneth and Liam take their position on battle field

"Doduo I choose you" Liam sends out his Pokémon. "A Doduo, go Geodude" Kenneth said as he sends out his Pokémon. "I will go first Doduo use drill peck" Liam orders. "Geodude us defense curl" Kenneth said. Geodude blocks all attack from Doduo. "Geodude use rock throw" Kenneth said. "Doduo dodge it" Liam said. Doduo dodges all the rocks. "Doduo fury attack" Liam said. Doduo successfully lands every attack. "Geodude hang in there use tackle" Kenneth said. Doduo again dodges it." Doduo use drill peck again and again" Liam said. "Geodude try catch their beak

Geodude catches both of their beaks. "Oh no Doduo shake it off" Liam said as he panic. "Geodude use tackle" Kenneth said. Geodude's tackle makes direct hit on Doduo. Doduo is down on the ground. "Doduo get up" Liam said as he panicked. "Now Geodude use rock throw" Kenneth said. Geodude's rock throw makes direct hit on Doduo and it faints. "Doduo is unable to battle Geodude wins and victory goes to Kenneth" referee announces. Geodude begins to glow. "Huh is that… evolution?" Kenneth said. Then Geodude evolves into Graveler. "Oh yes" Kenneth said as he runs towards battle field. He hugs Graveler

"Congrats for winning the first round and your Geodude evolved into Graveler" Nick said. "Thanks I appreciate it" Kenneth said

"Attention everyone now that our first round is finished I will announce second round and quarter final matchup" the host said.

"Match no 1 Stephanie vs. Nick"

After announcing other match

"Match no 8 Paige vs. Kenneth"

Both Kenneth and Nick win there. Kenneth with his newly evolved Graveler and Nick with his Butterfree.

"Now that our quarter final is ended I will announce semi final match up."

"Match no 1 Jess vs. Nick and match no 2 Gary vs. Kenneth". Kenneth looks at Gary. Both of them exchange a look


	11. Semi Final and Final

**Chapter 10: Semi Final and Final**

Kenneth wins quarter finals and now he has to face his rival Gary. Now they will face each others in semi-final. Nick wins his semi-final with his partner Ivysaur. Now it's time for Kenneth vs. Gary. Both of them take their position on battle field.

"Let the battle begin" Referee announced.

"Go Kadabra" Gary send out his Pokémon.

"A Kadabra in that case Pikachu I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon.

"You may go first".

"Is that so Pikachu use thunderbolt"

"Kadabra dodge it and use disable".

Pikachu attacks with thunderbolt but Kadabra dodges it and uses disable.

"So, it was trap after all that's why you let me go first I know something was" Kenneth said angrily.

"And you fell for the bait" Gary smirked.

"You may have disabled my Pikachu's strongest move but you can't match my Pikachu's speed. Pikachu use quick attack".

"Kadabra use confusion".

Pikachu goes for quick attack but Kadabra's confusion lifts it up.

"Now send it flying" Gary said

Pikachu is sent flying. Pikachu struggles to get up

"Come on Pikachu can you get up. I know you can" Kenneth pleads

"Kadabra use psybeam"

Kadabra launches psybeam but Pikachu get's up and dive sideways

"Yes, I know you can do it. Now let's show them your speed use double team"

Pikachu makes multiple copies of itself confusing Kadabra.

"Kadabra use psybeam to hit all of them" Gary said as he panicked.

Kadabra's psybeam hit all fake Pikachu and is unable to find real one

"Pikachu use thunder wave"

Pikachu's thunder wave makes direct hit on Kadabra and paralyzed it.

"Kadabra use psybeam again" Gary yelled.

Kadabra is unable to move from paralysis.

"It's over for Gary" Nick muttered.

"Now Pikachu use quick attack again and again" Kenneth said.

After few successful quick attack Kadabra falls and faints.

"Kadabra is unable to battle Pikachu wins and the victor is Kenneth" Referee announces.

"Yeah we did it Pikachu" Kenneth said as Pikachu jumps on his hand. Kenneth holds Pikachu and pats its head.

"Now that semi final is over the final battle will start after three hours. Both finalists can get their Pokémon rest to get battle ready" the host said.

Kenneth heads towards Pokémon center. He gets his Pokémon battle ready. Then he sees Gary leaving Pokémon center. He runs towards him. "Hey Gary that was a nice battle" Kenneth said. "You came here to mock me?" Gary asked. "No No I just came here to talk to you" Kenneth said. "You just got lucky. If I face you in league you and your Pokémon will get devastating defeat" Gary smirked and leaves Pokémon center. "Why do you bother why you don't ignore him" a voice from Kenneth's back said. Kenneth turns around to see Nick. "Hey Nick how are you?" Kenneth asked. "I'm fine ready for finals" Nick said. "You bet I am may the best trainer wins" Kenneth said.

After few hours Kenneth and Nick face of each other on battle field

"Nidorino I choose you" Nick sends out his Pokémon.

"Pikachu I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon.

"Let the battle begin" Referee announced.

"Pikachu use quick attack"

"Nidorino dodge it and use horn attack"

Nidorino couldn't keep up with Pikachu's speed. Pikachu makes direct hit on Nidorino.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt"

"Nidorino dodge it and use poison sting"

Nidorino dodges thunderbolt and make direct hit on Pikachu. Pikachu is poisoned by poison sting.

"No Pikachu" Kenneth yelled.

"Now Nidorino use double kick"

Nidorino's double kick sends Pikachu flying on Kenneth's side.

"Pikachu can you get up" Kenneth said.

"Nidorino use poison sting"

"Pikachu use double team"

Pikachu barely dodges poison sting.

"Now thunderbolt" Kenneth said.

Nidorino takes direct hit from thunderbolt. Both Pokémon are exhausted from battle.

"Pikachu use double team and then thunderbolt" Kenneth said.

"Nidorino use poison sting and attack all of them"

Nidorino's poison sting hits every fake Pikachu but it finally lands hit on the real one.

"Now Nidorino use double kick"

Nidorino lands double kick on Pikachu.

"Pikachu use quick attack"

"Nidorino horn attack"

Both of them attack with full power. They collide and dust form over battle field. Unable to see through dust everyone stares silently. As the dust clears Pikachu fell to ground and faints.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Nidorino wins. The victory goes to Nick.

"YEAH" Nick and Nidorino cheered.

"You did well Pikachu now take some rest" Kenneth sighs pats Pikachu's head and calls back to its poke ball. Kenneth and Nick shake their hands. Nick goes to stage where Erika gives him medal and a big box full of vitamins for Pokémon. After the tournament ends Kenneth and Nick are in Pokémon center

"Hey Ken you can keep some of this vitamins" Nick said as he hands him some bottle of vitamin.

"Thanks but no you keep it to yourself after all you earned it" Kenneth said.

"You are stubborn".

"You can say that".

"I will see you later" Nick said.

"Yeah if I face you again I will defeat you" Kenneth said.

"Will see about that" Nick said as he waves his hand.

"Celadon city gym here we come"


	12. The Nature Loving Princess

**Chapter 11: The Nature Loving Princess**

Kenneth heals all his Pokémon and he is ready to challenge Celadon city gym. He enters in Celadon city. There he sees Erika sitting on other side of battle field. "I am Kenneth and I came here to challenge you for gym battle" Kenneth said nervously. "Oh I know you. You were at tournament yester day. That was amazing battle" Erika said smilingly. "Oh… um… thanks" Kenneth said blushingly. "Without wasting time accept your challenge. A Referee comes and takes position between battlefield. The Referee announces rules "This will be three on three battle between gym leader Erika and challenger Kenneth. When all three Pokémon is unable to battle the opposite side wins. Only challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon.

"Victreebel I choose you" Erika sends out her Pokémon

"Charmeleon I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon

"Let the battle begin" Referee said

"Victreebel use poison powder"

"Charmeleon dodge and use ember"

Charmeleon barely dodges poison powder and then attacks with ember. Victreebel dodges.

"Now Victreebel use wrap"

Victreebel wraps Charmeleon with his vines.

"Charmeleon use ember to break free"

"Now Victreebel use sleep powder"

Before Charmeleon could attack Victreebel's sleep powder puts Charmeleon to sleep.

"No Charmeleon get up" Kenneth yelled.

"Charmeleon return Pikachu go" Kenneth switched to Pikachu

"I know that we are on disadvantage but Pikachu use thunder bolt"

Victreebel takes direct hit from thunder bolt but it looks unfazed.

"Victreebel use razor leaf" Erika ordered.

"Pikachu use double team"

Pikachu makes multiple copies of itself and dodges razor leaf.

"Pikachu use thunder wave"

Pikachu's thunder wave paralysis Victreebel

"Pikachu use quick attack again and again"

Pikachu lands many quick attacks.

"Victreebel pay attention from where quick attacks are coming from then use wrap" Erika said

After few tries Victreebel successfully wraps Pikachu with its wrap.

"Victreebel use razor leaf"

Victreebel unleash barrage of razor leaf on Pikachu. Then it sends Pikachu flying on other side of battlefield. Pikachu faints."Pikachu is unable to battle Victreebel wins" Referee announces.

"Pikachu return thanks now take some rest go Raticate" Kenneth switches his Pokémon.

"Raticate use quick attack"

Raticate runs towards Victreebel and lands powerful quick attack.

"Victreebel use poison powder"

"Raticate dodge it and use hyper fang"

Raticate dodges poison powder and attacks with hyper fang.

"Now finish it off with another quick attack"

"Victreebel use razor leaf"

Raticate dodges all razor leaf attack and lands quick attack. Victreebel falls and faints." Victreebel is unable to battle Raticate wins." Referee announces.

"Good job Raticate" Kenneth said.

"Victreebel return go Tangela" Erika switched her Pokémon.

"Raticate return Charmeleon go" Kenneth switches his Pokémon. Charmeleon is still sleeping. "Charmeleon get up I need you" Kenneth said but he is still sleeping.

"Tangela uses bind" Erika orders.

Tangela spreads her vines and binds Charmeleon.

"Bind him stronger" Tangela binds him stronger.

Charmeleon opens his eyes. He struggles to break free.

"Charmeleon you woke up good now use ember "Kenneth said while he smiles.

"No Tangela dodge it"

Before Tangela could dodge Charmeleon's ember attack make direct hit and she faints."Tangela is unable to battle Charmeleon wins" Referee announces

"Good job Charmeleon" Kenneth said as he shows thumbs up and winks at Charmeleon. He also does same looking at his trainer.

"Tangela you did good return go Vileplume"

"Charmeleon return go Raticate" Kenneth switches his Pokémon. "Let's not waste more time Raticate use hyper fang"

Raticate attacks with hyper fang. Vileplume took some damage.

"Raticate finish it off with another hyper fang"

"Now Vileplume use poison powder"

"Oh no Raticate dodge it"

It was too late before Raticate could dodge it. Raticate was poisoned.

"Vileplume use mega drain"

Vileplume absorbs energy from Raticate. Also it recovers from damage taken by previous attack.

"Vileplume use petal dance"

Vileplume's petal dance takes Raticate flying it falls and faints. "Raticate is unable to battle Vileplume wins" Referee announces.

"You did good Raticate now let Charmeleon finish this go Charmeleon" Kenneth switches his Pokémon.

"Vileplume use sleep powder"

"Charmeleon use ember to burn all the spores"

Charmeleon's ember burns all the spores from Vileplume.

"I… I have never seen anyone using ember like that" Erika said as she was shocked.

"Vileplume use petal dances"

"Charmeleon dodge then use ember"

Charmeleon's ember makes direct hit on Vileplume but Vileplume is still standing.

"How is that possible?" Kenneth said shockingly

"Vileplum use mega drain" Erika ordered.

Vileplume drains Charmeleon's health. As Charmeleon screams in pain.

" _Charmeleon can't take one more hit"_ Kenneth said to himself.

"Charmeleon use scratch" Kenneth said Charmeleon looks back at his trainer confused. "Just trust me" Charmeleon gets closer to Vileplume. Before he could use scratch Kenneth says "Now use ember". Charmeleon takes a deep breath and fires powerful ember sending Vileplume flying. Vileplume tries to get up. "Bu… but how" Kenneth mutters. Vileplume falls and faints. "Vileplume is unable to battle Charmeleon wins and victory goes to Kenneth" referee announces. "We did it Charmeleon" Kenneth hugs Charmeleon.

"That was intense battle you did good. As proof of your victory at this gym I give you rainbow badge" Erika hands Kenneth his badge. "Alright we got a rainbow badge. Four down and four to go" Kenneth said cheerfully. Kenneth leaves the gym and says goodbye to Erika.


	13. A Devastating Defeat

**Chapter 12: A Devastating Defeat**

After earning his fourth gym badge in Celadon city Kenneth has reachedSaffron city to get his fifth gym badge. "I am finally here in Saffron city. They say that this city's gym leader is strong. That won't stop me from getting my fifth badge" Kenneth said as he enters Saffron city gym. Kenneth enters in the gym and says "Anyone here? I am here to challenge you for gym battle". A woman stands and says "So, you looking for gym leader? That would be me. I am Sabrina and what's your name?" She asked. "My name is Kenneth" he said. "Alright then I accept your challenge" Sabrina said. Then a referee takes his position between battle field.

"This match will be four on four. Challenger can substitute their Pokémon. When opposite side of Pokémon are unable to battle they win" the referee announces the rules.

"Go Kadabra" Sabrina sends out her Pokémon.

"Raticate I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon.

"Let the battle begin" Referee said.

"Raticate use quick attack" Kenneth said.

Raticate goes for quick attack but Kadabra easily dodges it.

"What? How" Kenneth got confused.

"My Kadabra can out run any quick attack" Sabrina said.

"In that case use hyper fang"

"Kadabra use psychic and send it flying"

Raticate is stopped by Kadabra's psychic and sends it flying.

"Now finish it off with psybeam"

Before Raticate could get up it gets a direct hit from psybeam and it faints. "Raticate is unable to battle

"Raticate are you okay. Take some good rest" Kenneth withdraws Raticate.

" _I can't believe that Raticate was defeated by just one psybeam the rumors is true."_ Kenneth said to himself.

"Let's see how you can defeat my Graveler with high defense. Graveler I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon.

"Graveler this is your time to show your new move use take down" Kenneth said.

"Dodge then disable"

Graveler charges towards but Kadabra dodge and uses disable.

"UHHH… I should have known. Graveler use rock throw"

"Use psychic to throw the rock back to it"

Graveler throws rock but Kadabra's psychic stops the rock in mid air and then throws it back to Graveler.

"Now Kadabra use psybeam"

"Graveler use harden"

Kadabra's psybeam makes direct hit on Graveler. Graveler is exhausted from attack it took.

" _This is not good how her Kadabra still is putting up fight"_ Kenneth said to himself.

"Graveler use rock throw again"

"Use psychic"

Just like before Kadabra's psychic stops the rock in mid air. "Now Graveler uses tackle" Graveler comes from behind and gives a tackle attack. Kadabra took some damage.

"I'm impressed you used rock throw as distraction"

"Graveler use tackle again"

"Kadabra use psybeam"

Both Pokémon collides and a smoke is formed in battle field. The smoke clears out. Kadabra is still standing Graveler faints. "Graveler is unable to battle Kadabra wins the referee announced. "Graveler return thank you. Pikachu I choose you" Kenneth switched his Pokémon. _"Pikachu has some experience fighting a Kadabra before"_ Kenneth said to himself.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Kenneth said

"Kadabra use psychic"

Kadabra's psychic lifts Pikachu in mid air. "Now Pikachu use thunder wave". Pikachu's thunder wave makes direct hit on Kadabra and paralyzed it. Pikachu escapes from Kadabra's psychic.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt"

Pikachu's thunderbolt makes direct hit on Kadabra.

" _Kadabra looks exhausted one more thunderbolt should do it"._ "Alright Pikachu use another thunderbolt"

"Kadabra dodge then use recover"

Kadabra dodges and uses recover.

"WHAT?" Kenneth screamed.

"By using recover Kadabra can heal itself. Kadabra use psybeam"

Kadabra psybeam makes direct hit on Pikachu. Pikachu is send flying and faints. "Pikachu is unable to battle Kadabra wins.

"Pikachu return you did well now take some rest". Kenneth said

"Charmeleon I choose you. I am counting on you" Kenneth said then Charmeleon nods.

"Use ember"

"Kadabra psybeam"

Both ember and psybeam collide causing small explosion.

"Charmeleon use ember"

"Kadabra use psychic"

Kadabra catches some ember with its psychic attack.

"Now use slash"

Charmeleon jumps and uses slash Kadabra takes direct hit

"Kadabra use recover"

Before Kadabra could use recover it gets unable to move from paralyzes.

"Charmeleon finish it off with another slash"

Charameleon's slash makes a direct hit Kadabra falls and faints. "Kadabra is unable to battle Charmeleon wins" referee announced.

"I am surprised you took my Kadabra out but will you defeat my next Pokémon go Alakazam" Sabrina switches her Pokémon.

"Charmeleon use ember"

"Alakazam use reflect"

Alakazam makes a barrier which reduces Charmeleon's attack

"Alakazam use psybeam"

"Charmeleon dodge then use slash"

Charmeleon barley dodges psybeam. Then he goes for slash attack. Before Charmeleon could attack Alakazam uses reflect and blocks it.

"Alakazam use psywave"

Alakazam launches a powerful psywave. Charmeleon faints. "Charmeleon is unable to battle Alakazam wins. That means victory goes to Sabrina the gym leader" referee announced.

"Charmeleon return you did well take some rest" Kenneth sighs. "You battled well" Sabrina said. "But it wasn't enough" Kenneth said. "It's never enough" Sabrina responded. "Look you are strong you just need to get stronger. I will be waiting for rematch" Sabrina smiled. "Thank you for match I will come back for rematch" Kenneth bows and leaves gym. Kenneth enters in Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy can you look after my Pokémon" Kenneth asked. "That's our job to look after them" She smiled. "Here" Kenneth hands over all his Pokémon to nurse Joy. "It will just take few minutes" She said. "I will be right there" Kenneth sits on one of the nearby bench. _"The rumors were true that she was strong. She took down my three Pokémon with just one Pokémon. Her Alakazam was also strong it took down my Charmeleon with just one psywave. What am I doing? Snap out of it what's done is done. I need to look at brighter side. I need to train my Pokémon to the best. This isn't first time I lost gym battle. I have come so far but now I won't stop"._

"Kenneth your Pokémon are fully recovered" Nurse Joy calls and all of his Pokémon come from behind her. "Thank you nurse joy" Kenneth thanked her. "We hope to see you again" she smiled.

"Alright everyone we may have lost today but we will win in future. Now we will become stronger together. "Cha-Charmeleon" "Raticate" "Pi-Pikachu""Graveler"

"Alright everyone let's GO" Kenneth withdraws all his Pokémon in poke ball.


	14. Ghosts of Lavender Town

Chapter 13: Ghosts of Lavender Town

After a devastating defeat from Sabrina Kenneth decide to train his Pokémon stronger. He sets a camp between Saffron city and Lavender town. "Alright everyone come on out" Kenneth calls all his Pokémon. "Alright everyone let's do some training. Charmeleon do some special attack training on that rock there keep using ember on it" Charmeleon nods. "Pikachu do some speed training run few laps. Raticate I need to make your attack stronger and Graveler I need your defense up. Raticate keep using quick attack on Graveler and Graveler block all the attacks. And me I will take a nap". Everyone looks at their trainer."I was just kidding I will do pushups".

"Now everyone get to your training". Everyone keeps training to their best.

Few hours later.

"Alright everyone that's enough for today" Kenneth whips sweat from forehead. "Now let's setup a camp". Charmeleon help in setting up camp fire. Raticate helps in setting up plates. Pikachu helps in spreading cloth. Graveler helps in setting up mattress. "Now everyone dig in. You deserve this after long hours of training". Kenneth and his Pokémon eat their food. "Alright everyone now take some sleep. Today you will be sleeping out of your poke ball with me". Everyone goes to sleep.

An old man sees Kenneth and his Pokémon. He quietly sneaks on them. "Hello there young man" He tries to wake up Kenneth. Kenneth slowly opens his eyes and sees the old man staring at him. Kenneth got scared and screamed. "Calm down young man" He said. Kenneth sighs and says "I thought you were a ghost". "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" he asked. "Yes" Kenneth replied. "I am sorry to wake you up but I need your help." He pleads. "How can I help you?" Kenneth asked. "Its team rocket they have captured my Granddaughter's Eevee and now they are going to capture all Pokémon in Lavender town especially ghost Pokémon in Pokémon tower" he pleads. "Team rocket them again. Let's go. Everyone return" Kenneth get's ready to go to Pokémon tower. Even if he didn't get rest he was willing to help those who are in trouble.

Running towards Pokémon tower he sees that the old man was lagging behind. "You go ahead I will catch up" the old man said. "Kenneth sprints towards Pokémon tower. He enters in Pokémon tower. There he sees two team rocket grunts who have trapped an Eevee in a cage as well as some Gastly. Kenneth steps forward and says "team rocket let those Pokémon go". "Who do you think you are?" one of the grunt said. "Oh no not you again you may have spoiled our mission at Mt Moon but this time you won't" One of the grunt from Mt Moon recognize Kenneth. "I don't know who you are but I know you are bad people. Now let all those Pokémon go" Kenneth said to them. "Now that would be stupid of me to give them away" one of the grunt said as he removes poke ball "Go Machop" "Go Marowak" the other grunt send out his Pokémon

Before Kenneth could remove his Pokémon a Gastly come from hiding. "Gastly-gas-gastly". "You want to fight them?" Kenneth asked as Gastly nods. "Ok then Go Charmeleon" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon both Charmeleon and Gastly exchange a look and then nod to each other. "Gastly use hypnosis" Gastly sends a ray to which both Machop and Marowak go to sleep. "Now Charmeleon use ember" Charmeleon sends a power full ember but its looks more power full then ember. Both Machop and Marowak faints. "Hey that's not ember it's flamethrower you learned flamethrower" Kenneth pats Charmeleon's head. "You cheater" one of the grunt said. "I won fare and square" Kenneth smiled. You may have won today but It will be last time" both of the grunt runs away. While running away they dropped some thing. Kenneth walks toward it and examine it. "Hmm… It looks like a binocular or something like that" Kenneth said. He examines it further and sees something. "SILPH CO". "I have heard it before umm… uhhh… yeah sylph co It's in Saffron city. I think I should return it". Later the same old man return "Hey you ok" he asked. "I am fine". "Where is team rocket?"

"Gone". "That Eevee is there" Kenneth points out. The old man runs towards the cage and opens it. The Eevee jumps on him "oh I was so worried about you". He turns to look at Kenneth and says "thank you very much. I don't have anything to give you" the old man said. "There is no need for that" Kenneth said. "Oh wait I know take this flute" He hands over the flute. "Thanks but I am not musician" Kenneth said. "This is not ordinary flute it will awaken any Pokémon which is sleeping" the old man said. "Thank you again I hope it will come in handy" Kenneth smiles. The old man leaves with Eevee. "Alright Charmeleon you did good return" Kenneth withdraw his Pokémon. The same Gastly who helped him stares at it. Kenneth prepares to leave but then turns around to see the same Gastly staring at him. "Hey Gastly thanks for your help you did well. You want to come with me" Kenneth asked. Gastly nods and smiles

Kenneth grabs a poke ball from his bag and tosses it in the air. Gastly touches it and gets sucked in. Alright I caught a Gastly. Kenneth heads back towards his camp and get's good night sleep.

* * *

Hello if you are reading this fan fiction I thank you all for getting me 500 views. Thanks for your tips St Elmo's Fire. Thanks for Fire4Heaven and Rosewood Thorns for your reviews. If you have any tips, suggestions feel free to review. Thank you again peace out.


	15. Silph Scope

**Chapter 14: Silph Scope**

Kenneth heads back to Saffron city to deliver a stolen device which team rocket dropped. On his way a Pokémon trainer named Bruno. "Go Grimer I choose you" Bruno sends out his Pokémon. "Then I choose my newly caught Gastly" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon. "Grimer use body slam" Bruno said. Grimer fazes through Gastly. "You know body slam is normal type move which doesn't have any effect on ghost type Pokémon" Kenneth advised Bruno. "Oh, I didn't know that" Bruno said with embarrassed. "Now you know anyway Gastly use hypnosis. "Grimer minimize" Bruno ordered. Grimer shrinks and dodges the attack. "Now Grimer use sludge" Bruno said. Gastly takes a direct hit. "No Gastly you okay" Gastly nodes. "Gastly use confuse ray" Gastly sends out a small ray which confuses Grimer.

Grimer confusingly hit itself. "Now Gastly use night shade" Gastly's attack makes a direct hit and Grimer faints. Bruno runs towards his Pokémon "Grimer you alright" Grimer nods. Gastly begins to glow. "Oh yes about time" Kenneth said as he was shocked. Gastly evolves into Haunter. "Congratulation Kenneth" Kenneth and Bruno shake their hand. "Well, thanks to you my Ghastly evolve". "See you later". "Good luck to you on your journey". After saying their goodbye Kenneth heads towards Saffron city

Now in Silph Co

Kenneth heads towards reception and says "Excuse me madam uhh… I… I want to return this binocular or whatever it's called to its owner". "That device I think its Professor Roberto's work. Give me a minute "Professor Roberto a kid have found your missing device" she says through. "Ok… yeah… yeah" she cuts the phone. "Professor would like to have word with you he is on 10th floor" she said. "Okay" Kenneth said as he proceeds towards elevator. He reaches 10th floor and is greeted by Roberta himself. "Hey you must be Kenneth" Roberto asked. "Yeah that would be me" Kenneth replied. Kenneth removes the strange device from his back. He hands it to professor

"Just curiosity what's that thing for I mean what does it do?" Kenneth asked. "It's called Silph scope. A scope that makes unseeable Pokémon visible". "You mean like ghosts" Kenneth asked. "Yes it can scan Pokémon which have departed this world with this scope you can see them" the professor said. "Science is so amazing" Kenneth said enthusiastically. "Thank you very much for bringing this back to me it took me years to do this. As a token of my gratitude take this a gift from me" Roberto said as he removes a poke ball from his pocket. "What's that?" Kenneth asked. "It's a gift you will have to see this" Roberto said. "But there is no need for that" Kenneth refused respectfully. "Please take this that's list I can do"

"Okay you won" Kenneth sighs and takes the poke ball. "Open it" Roberto said Kenneth nods. "Pokémon I choose you" Kenneth calls out the Pokémon. "It's Lapras" Kenneth said. "You like it" Roberto asked. "Yeah and thank you again" Kenneth said. "Hey Lapras you want to come with me on this journey? You and I are going to get strong together" Kenneth said as Lapras starts to lick Kenneth. "I think Lapras already like you" Roberto said. "Lapras return" Kenneth calls back Lapras. "So where you headed now?" Roberto asked. "Back to Saffron city to challenge gym I challenged it before but I lost. Her Pokémon are really strong". "Then I recommend you to go to Safari zone in Fuchsia City they say that there are some rare Pokémon there" Roberto advised. "Alright then Fuchsia city here we come"


	16. Waking up a Snorlax

**Chapter 15: Waking up a Snorlax**

On his way towards Fuchsia city Kenneth enters in a valley but there is some complication in his way. A Sleeping Snorlax is blocking his way. "A Snorlax hey Snorlax you are blocking my way" Kenneth said but Snorlax didn't even move. "Hey go find somewhere else to sleep" Kenneth yelled but no response. Kenneth tries to wake up Snorlax buy pushing. Kenneth sighs and says "Looks like I will have to do this hard way". Kenneth punches Snorlax but still no response.

"Alright if I can't do my Pokémon will everyone come out" Kenneth calls all his Pokémon. "Raticate use hyper fang" Raticate lands a direct hit but Snorlax is still in sleep. "Pikachu use thunderbolt, Lapras use water gun, Charmeleon use flamethrower" everyone attacks but still Snorlax is sleeping. Kenneth sighs and sits on ground. "Let me check my map" Kenneth analysis map to see an alternate route. _"There is an alternate route but its long way to go. I wish I had a device which would wake up Snorlax easily"_. "A device… YEAH a device" Kenneth remembers the flute which was given to him in Pokémon tower. Kenneth removes the flute from his bag and says "Here goes nothing". He plays a melodies tune after hearing that Snorlax wakes up angrily.

"Ok I think waking it up was bad idea" Kenneth said as Snorlax angrily walks towards him. "You want a fight then bring it on. Go! Pikachu use thunder wave" Kenneth said. Pikachu's thunder wave makes direct hit on Snorlax now it's paralyzed. "Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt "again Pikachu's thunderbolt makes direct hit. Snorlax goes back to sleep. "That's not good Snorlax is using rest that will heal all status problem. Pikachu attack before Snorlax wakes up again use thunder bolt. After many successful thunderbolt Snorlax wakes up again and uses body slam. From which Pikachu faints. "Pikachu return go Raticate use hyper fang". Snorlax easily dodges and uses another body slam. Raticate faints.

"Raticate return Lapras I choose you Lapras use water gun". Lapras launches water gun Snorlax takes direct hit. "Lapras use ice beam" Snorlax dodges it and then proceed for head butt. "Quick Lapras use ice beam on Snorlax's feet. Snorlax's feet are trapped in ice. "Go poke ball" Kenneth throws a poke ball on Snorlax. The poke ball sucks Snorlax in it. It falls on ground it shakes few times. Snorlax breaks through it. "Uhh… close one now Lapras use body slam" Lapras lunches itself in air and pins Snorlax on ground. "Now Lapras use ice beam" the ice beam freezes Snorlax. "Go poke ball" the poke ball sucks Snorlax in it. It shakes for few time and then stops.

"Yeah we did it" Kenneth picks up poke ball and then it disappears. "It must have gone to professor Oak's lab. Kenneth heads back to Pokémon center and calls professor Oak's. "Hi Kenneth you just caught a Snorlax its poke ball is right here" Professor shows Kenneth poke ball. "Yes! It was blocking my path towards Fuchsia city. Professor Can you send Snorlax here" Kenneth asked. "Of course but it seems like you already have six Pokémon so which Pokémon will you switch" Professor asked. "I will switch Raticate with Snorlax" Kenneth said. "Excellent choice now place Raticate's poke ball in that machine on you right side. "Raticate I am sorry to send you but I will need you in future" Kenneth says goodbye to Raticate and place it in the pod. The poke ball is sucked in machine and the poke ball is getting switched.

"Transport complete" Professor said. "Goodbye professor" Kenneth says good bye and switch of PC. "Snorlax come out" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon. "Hey Snorlax want to travel with me" Snorlax ignores Kenneth and goes to sleep. "I take that as yes".


	17. Charmeleon Saves the Day

**Chapter 16: Charmeleon Saves the Day**

On his way towards Fuschia city Kenneth decides to take a break from traveling. He sets a camp to take some rest. He calls out all his Pokémon. Kenneth's Pokémon also takes some rest while bonding with their trainer. Well except Snorlax who is busy sleeping. Kenneth sighs while shaking his head "guess something never changes". Kenneth stands on small rock surrounded by his Pokémon. "Before we head to Fuschia city let's do some training. Kenneth heads towards forest with his Pokémon following him except Snorlax. Kenneth sighs and says "What am I going to do with you". Kenneth leaves Snorlax where it was and his other Pokémon follows him in woods. "Everyone you see that tree there give your best shot at it". All his Pokémon attacks

Suddenly dozens of Beedrill comes from the woods. Kenneth gets scared and says "uhh oh I think we destroyed their nest. " Beedrill we are sorry about that please forgive us" Kenneth apologize. The Beedrill are still angry at him. "Looks like we don't have a choice everyone run". All Kenneth's Pokémon runs in different direction. Kenneth's Charmeleon falls. Kenneth and Charmeleon are cornered between cliff and Beedrill. "Looks like we don't have a choice but to fight. Charmeleon use flame thrower. Charmeleon's flame thrower wipes out some Beedrill. Kenneth and Charmeleon takes a step back. Charmeleon slips and falls down. "NO Charmeleon" Kenneth jumps after Charmeleon and hold him with one hand and a branch with other hand. "Hang in there Charmeleon". Kenneth's grip slips from branch. He hugs Charmeleon and enters free fall. Charmeleon begins to glove. Charmeleon is evolving he grows wings and saves Kenneth before he could fall. "Charmeleon you evolved into Charizard".

Charizard lifts Kenneth on his back and flies in air. "Thank you Charizard" Kenneth hugs Charizard. "Let's look for the others". After few moments later Kenneth found all his Pokémon. All his Pokémon looks at Charizard. "Hey Charmeleon just evolved into Charizard" Kenneth announced. Everyone cheered Charizard. "Hey Charizard let's show the world how strong you are. Let's go to Fuschia city".


	18. The Ninja Master

**Chapter 17: The Ninja Master**

After a long journey Kenneth finally arrives in Fuchsia city. He notices a board on which Fuchsia city map is shown. After scanning for few seconds he says "What? Fuchsia city has a gym?". "Well then let's challenge it" Kenneth said excitedly. He goes to Pokémon center to get his Pokémon battle ready. Then he enters Fuchsia city gym and it's empty. "Hello anyone here" Kenneth said loudly. Suddenly a smoke bomb is dropped on opposite side of battle field and a man appears as the smoke clears. "I am Koga gym leader of Fuchsia city gym. You have come to challenge me I suppose" The man said. "I am Kenneth and I have come to challenge you for gym badge" Kenneth said nervously. "Then let's get started Koffing I choose you" Koga sends out his Pokémon. "In that case Graveler I choose you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon. A referee comes and announces "Let the battle begin".

"Koffing use smokescreen" Koffing sends out thick black smoke from its mouth. It spreads throughout whole battle field.

"Koffing use sludge" Koga ordered. Graveler unable to see through smoke gets direct hit from Koffing's attack and now it's poisoned.

"Graveler use harden" Graveler takes some damage from tackle but it's reduce by using harden.

"Time to counter attack use rock throw" Graveler launches rock at Koffing but it easily dodges.

"Koffing use sludge" Koga ordered.

"Graveler dodge it then use double edge".

"Graveler side steps sludge attack and make direct hit on Koffing with double edge. Koffing is sent flying it hits the wall and faints. "Koffing is unable to battle Graveler wins" referee announced.

"Koffing return Muk let's go" Koga switched his Pokémon.

"Graveler use double edge" Kenneth said. Graveler charges towards Muk.

"Muk minimize" Koga ordered. Muk shrinks itself and dodges.

"Now Muk use sludge" Koga ordered. Muk lands a direct hit on Graveler. Graveler being poisoned and a direct hit knock it out. Graveler faints. "Graveler is unable to battle Muk wins" the referee announced.

"Graveler return you did your best. Lapras I choose you" Kenneth switched his Pokémon.

"Lapras use ice beam" Lapras launches a powerful ice beam. It's a direct hit on Muk.

"Lapras use body slam" Kenneth said. Lapras jumps and uses body slam.

"Muk minimize" Koga ordered. Muk shrinks itself and dodges.

"Now Muk use sludge" Koga ordered. "Lapras intercept with water gun" Kenneth commanded.

Both sludge and water gun collides causing an explosion. From that explosion smoke is formed. The smoke slowly clears and Kenneth sees that Lapras is knocked out. "Lapras is unable to battle Muk wins" referee announced.

"Lapras return you did your best. Haunter get ready for battle" Kenneth switched his Pokémon.

"Haunter use confuse ray" Kenneth said.

"Muk use minimize then disable" Koga said.

Muk shrinks itself and dodges confuse ray. Muk goes back to its normal size and uses disable.

"Haunter use night shade"

"Muk use minimize then sludge"

Muk dodges night shade and goes for sludge but before that Haunter uses hypnosis. Muk is now asleep.

"That's it Haunter finish it off with night shade" Kenneth told to his Pokémon. Haunter launches a powerful night shade and Muk faints, "Muk is unable to battle Haunter wins" referee announces.

"Muk return go Koffing" Koga switched his Pokémon. "What another Koffing" Kenneth exclaimed.

"Haunter use hypnosis" Kenneth said. "Koffing use smokescreen" Koga ordered.

Before Haunter could attack Koffing vanishes in smokescreen. "Where did it go?" Kenneth got confused.

"Koffing use sludge" Koga ordered. Koffing launches sludge attack from smoke. Haunter unable to see from where attacks are coming it takes direct hit and faints. "Haunter is unable to battle Koffing wins" referee announced.

"Haunter you did good Snorlax get ready to battle" Kenneth said. But Snorlax is sleeping. "Snorlax this isn't time to sleep you are between a battle" Kenneth pleads but Snorlax ignores him.

"Boy I won't hold back just because your Pokémon is asleep. Koffing use sludge" Koga ordered.

Snorlax takes a direct hit but still sleeping. Koffing viciously attacks. Snorlax wakes up and is angry. He uses mega punch and sends Koffing flying. Koffing hits the wall and faints. "Snorlax you woke up" Kenneth said. Snorlax nods to it implying what has to be done. "Koffing is unable to battle Snorlax wins" referee announced.

"Koffing return go Weezing" Koga switched his Pokémon. "Weezing use toxic" Koga ordered.

Weezing releases a thick purple stream of liquid from its mouth. Snorlax takes a direct hit but Snorlax seem too unaffected by it. "What?" Koga is shocked by it.

"That- that means Snorlax has immunity ability which prevents it from being poisoning" Kenneth said as he smiled.

"Alright Snorlax lets finish this use body slam". Snorlax jumps high and prepares for powerful body slam. Weezing easily dodges it.

"Weezing use sludge" Koga ordered.

"Snorlax harden then use mega punch" Snorlax blocks sludge attack and uses mega punch on Weezing slamming it down on ground.

"Now finish it off with body slam" Kenneth said. Snorlax jumps and lands a direct hit on it Weezing faints. "Weezing is unable to battle Snorlax wins and the victory goes to Kenneth.

"Yes we- we did it thank you Snorlax and others" Kenneth smiles.

"You fought very well young man. As a proof of your victory I give you soul badge" Koga give him badge and they both shake their hand.

"Snorlax you were amazing" Kenneth said Snorlax ignores and go to sleep. "Well you deserve a good sleep" Kenneth laughs.


	19. Adventure in Safari Zone

**Chapter 18: Adventure in Safari Zone**

After winning his fifth gym badge Kenneth decides to visit safari zone to catch some rare Pokémon. He purchases a ticket and proceeds. He has been called out by receptionist. "Excuse me young man before you proceed I will explain the rule. First you are not allowed to battle Pokémon in this zone. Second you are only allowed to use safari ball" she hands Kenneth thirty safari ball. Last but not least you have only one hour to catch as many Pokémon as you can. Once the times over you will have to leave". Kenneth nods and proceeds.

In safari zone he looks around and sees a herd of Tauros charging around. Kangaskhan playing with each other. Scyther flying around. Pinsir fighting each other. "Wow this place is amazing they got all kinds of rare Pokémon which one should I catch first" Kenneth said as he looks around. He looks at a lone Tauros walking. Kenneth sneaks through bushes and throws a safari ball. The ball sucks Tauros in. The ball shakes two times and Tauros breaks free. The wild Tauros glares at Kenneth and charges towards him. "Oh no that Tauros is mad at me" Kenneth said as he runs away. He runs into thick woods and hides in bushes. Kenneth sighs and says "I think I lost it".

He gets up and sees a Chansey. The wild Chansey also spots Kenneth in fear it started running away from Kenneth. "Hey wait" Kenneth said as he chases Chansey. The wild Chansey was fast it somehow managed to get away. Kenneth is now lost in the woods. He looks around and spots a Dragonair by a lake. He sneaks around in bushes. Then he jumps out and throws a safari ball but the ball bounces from it and nothing happens. "Wait what it's a trainer's Pokémon" Kenneth got confused. "Hold it right there what are you thinking" someone from behind him said.

Kenneth turns around and sees a girl. She is about same age as Kenneth. She had long red hair on top she wore pink bucket hat. She wore black tank top and red jacket. Black pants with red and white sneakers.

"I am sorry I didn't know" Kenneth apologized. "It's okay it was an honest mistake. "Is this your Dragonair?" Kenneth asked. "Yes, and he is my partner too my first Pokémon and my starter" She replied. "I also wanted to catch a Dratini" Kenneth said. "I am guessing that's why you are her" She said. "Hi my name is Kenneth" Kenneth introduced himself. "Hi Kenneth I am Leah" she said. Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Kenneth looks around and sees the same Tauros charging towards him and Leah. Leah moves behind Kenneth she seems too scared. "Stay back the Tauros is angry on me" Kenneth said and hold a safari ball. He throws safari ball on Tauros. The ball sucks Tauros in and it shakes three times and ping. Kenneth picks it and says "Yes I caught a Tauros". The ball disappears. "Where did that ball go?" Leah asked. "To professor Oak's lab" Kenneth replied.

Suddenly a voice from speakers says "Kenneth from Pallet town you time is over. Please exit immediately". Oh no my time is up. We'll see you later Leah" Kenneth said. "Wait come to my house it's in Fuchsia city" Leah stops Kenneth. "I owe you for saving me" she said. "Ok lead the way" Kenneth said.

Leah leads Kenneth to her house she opens the door. There is a man working in kitchen. "Dad I am home" she said. The man turns around and sees Kenneth. "You brought some guests" he said. "Hello I am Kenneth". "Hello there young man I am Sylvester Leah's dad" he said. "Will you join us for dinner?" he asked. "Sure" Kenneth replied. Sylvester sets the dinner table and calls every one for dinner. "So Kenneth tell us about you" Sylvester asked. "I am going to compete in indigo league. I have already got five badges. "I'm also competing in indigo league and I already got six badges" Leah said. "So, where are you going next?" Sylvester asked. "I am going back to Saffron city to challenge for gym badge" Kenneth said. "Wait you are also going to Saffron city? I was also going to Saffron city for some work in silp co. "Can I come with you?" Leah asked. "Sure I was kind of getting lonely by traveling alone" Kenneth said.

The next morning

Kenneth and Leah heads towards Saffron city. "Before we go can we visit Pokémon center" Kenneth asked. "But wh-"before she could complete Kenneth cuts her and holds her hand and drags her into Pokémon center. There he calls professor Oak. "Hello Kenneth what can I do for you?" Oak said. "Can you send Tauros here" Kenneth asked. "Your party is full. Who do you send here?" Oak asked. "I am sending Graveler". Kenneth puts poke ball on the device and exchange Pokémon. He turns off PC. "So, Leah ready to head out".


	20. Charizard's Sorrow

**Chapter 19: Charizard's Sorrow**

On his way back to Saffron city Kenneth is now accompanied by Leah. On their way a Pokémon trainer named Jake has challenged Kenneth to a match. Leah volunteers to be referee. "Go Machoke" Jake sends out his Pokémon. " _This might be perfect opportunity to test my newly caught Tauros"_. "Tauros I chooses you" Kenneth sends out his Pokémon. Jake laughs and says "A normal type against fighting type. You got some kind of a death wish or something or you didn't do your homework". "Kenneth what are you doing?" Leah asked. "I have made my decision and I am sticking with Tauros" Kenneth said with confidence. "Well, if you say so. Let the battle begin" Leah said.

"Then I will go first Machoke use karate shop" Jake ordered. Machoke lands a direct hit on Tauros's head. Tauros shakes its head and stands like nothing has happened. "Now it's our turn Tauros takedown" Kenneth said. Tauros charges towards Machoke with full force and sends it back. "Now Tauros use another take down" Kenneth said. "Machoke grab Tauros's horn" Jake said. Machoke stops Tauros's take down. "Machoke use low kick" Jake ordered. Machoke's low kick trips Tauros. "Now Machoke use karate chop" Jake ordered. Machoke jumps up and uses karate chop. "Tauros get up and dodge" Kenneth pleads. Before Machoke could land a hit Tauros gets up and takes a step back to dodge it. "Now it's time to retaliate use take down" Kenneth said. Tauros charges towards Machoke this time its head is low. Just like before Machoke grabs its horns. "You think that same attack would work on me again" Jake smirked. "Now Tauros send it flying" Kenneth smiled. Tauros head butts (not actual head butt move) Machoke sending it flying then it lands few feet's away. "Now finish it off with stomps" Kenneth said. Tauros launches it legs high enough and lands direct hit witch knocks it out.

"Machoke is unable to battle Tauros wins which means victory goes to Kenneth" Leah announced. Kenneth runs towards Tauros and pats it and says "well done Tauros". "Moo" Tauros nods. "Machoke you did your best now take some rest" Jake withdraws his Pokémon. He smiles and forwards his hand. Kenneth smiles and shakes his hand.

After traveling for few hours it's almost getting dark. Kenneth looks at Leah and says "We should set a camp before it gets dark". Leah nods. "Want to see my Pokémon?" Kenneth asked as he removes all his poke balls and tosses them in air. He walks beside Tauros and says "everyone say hello to your new friend. Everyone gathers around Tauros to welcome it except Charizard. Kenneth walks towards Charizard and says "you don't want to welcome your new friend". Charizard looks away. "Oh wow those are some cool Pokémon you have. I also have a Pikachu" Leah said. Leah sends out her Pokémon "Pikachu, Sandslash, Clefairy, Vulpix, Vaporeon, and Dragonair come out". "Whoa they look cool and strong" Kenneth said. Kenneth's Pikachu and Leah's Pikachu shakes their hands. "Looks like those two are getting along" Kenneth said.

Few hours later Leah walks towards Kenneth. She says "Is you're Charizard going to be okay? He didn't eat food". "I don't know what's wrong with him" Kenneth said. Kenneth and Leah sit near camp fire. After few minutes of awkward silence Kenneth clears his throat. "So, how did you meet your Dragonair" Kenneth asked. "My dad gave it to me when it was Dratini. He is a safari zone ranger. He also has a powerful Dragonite" Leah said. Kenneth's jaw drops "Really? Your dad has a Dragonite I would like to have battle with him". "Let's go to sleep it's getting late" Kenneth said to Leah. They both and there Pokémon go to sleep.

In midnight Charizard wakes up he looks around and sees everyone is asleep. He looks up in the sky. It was a full moon day and the sky was clear. He looks at his trainer and then flies away. Few minutes later Kenneth wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He notices that Charizard is missing. He gets up and looks around. "Leah, hey Leah, wake up" Kenneth wakes her up. She slowly gets up and says "is it morning yet? Kenneth what's wrong". "Charizard is missing I will go after him". "Wait I will also come". "I appreciate your help but I need you to stay here and keep an eye on my Pokémon". "Okay I will stay" She nods. Kenneth runs into woods to search Charizard. After few minutes looking for Charizard. Kenneth spots him sitting on a cliff looking at sky.

"Hey Charizard what is wrong with you?" Kenneth asked. Charizard looks away. "Is there something wrong with me"? Kenneth asked. Charizard looks at him "Rahoo". He points at his poke ball and shows heart sign. Then points at himself and shakes his head. "You are saying that I am ignoring you" Kenneth to which Charizard nod. "I know that I haven't using you in battles but there is a reason. I want to give Haunter, Snorlax, Lapras and Tauros some experience in battle. But you hold special place in my heart. You are not only my Pokémon and starter but you are my best friend. And I don't want to rely on you because in league I want everyone to be strong. I am not ignoring you Charizard. I have also not forgotten about Raticate and Graveler. I know there will be a time I will need your help. So you with me together we will become strongest". A tear drops roll from Charizard's eye he apologizes. "No need to apologize and don't cry" Kenneth told to Charizard and wipes his tears. "Let's go back Leah must be worried. Charizard points to his back. "You want me to sit on your back?" Kenneth asked. Charizard nods

The next day in morning Kenneth and Leah return there Pokémon in their balls and they hit the road towards Saffron city.

* * *

Hello everyone I am sorry I posted the same chapter again. I didn't did it in purpose again I am sorry. Anyway thank you for reading my story and getting me thousand views. Thank you SuperJuiceWizard for your tips. One last thing I am going to take break from writing because I don't get time. Don't worry I will make a comeback. So thank you and Sorry peace out


End file.
